Evil Hell Child's Puppet Massacre Nightmare On Friday Before Halloween
by SandwichesHinderProgress
Summary: After the events of Freddy vs Jason vs Ash, Freddy Krueger must prove to the Dream Demons that he is worthy of the power of the Necronomicon by traveling through time to study evil opponents to fight, including Leatherface, Michael Myers, Jason Voorhees, Elliott Spencer, Charles Lee Ray, and the puppets of Andre Toulon. Inspired by the opening scene of Bride of Chucky.
1. The Challenge

Freddy Krueger was flying aimlessly in the portal through which Ashley J. Williams had banished him. Three familiar heads circled around him. They were the Dream Demons that had given him his powers forty years earlier. Their appearance reminded him of fish skeletons.

"Are you worthy?" one asked.

"Worthy?" Freddy repeated.

"Of the powers that we gave you," another said.

"Of course I am!"

"We would have thought that one worthy of such power would surely have not been defeated by mere mortals time and time again," the third said.

"I _am_ worthy! I can prove it!"

"How?" one asked.

"Perhaps he can pit himself against other evil beings," the second suggested.

"I get to chose?" Freddy asked.

"Yes," the third said. "But choose those you sincerely believe would be formidable foes. If it proves too easy, then we will strip you of _all_ of your powers on the spot."

"And one of _them_ comes out on top, we shall _transfer_ your powers to that individual!" the first added.

"How do I fight them if I'm trapped?" Freddy asked.

"For now, we shall grant you the ability to traverse time," the second said. "Then you will choose your opponents."

"You choose the who, we choose the when," the third said.

Freddy could feel a tingling sensation. It became so painful that he screamed. He pulled up his red-and-green-striped sweater and saw a face form on his torso. It was the face that was on the cover of _Necronomicon Ex-Mortis_, the Book of the Dead.

"Let's give this a test run," the second said. "Why don't you search for he who banished you? You cannot kill him, nor can you choose him as an opponent. But you _may_ torment him. You must prove yourself worthy before you get a chance of satisfying revenge against him."

Freddy Kreuger knew immediately to whom the Dream Demon was referring to.

"Ash," Freddy said.

Freddy Krueger closed his eyes to concentrate. He could see what the evil forces of the _Necronomicon_ had seen. He saw a forest in the middle of the night. He felt like he was speeding between the trees of the forest. And then he saw it: a cabin.


	2. Evil Fred

Thursday, October 21, 1993

Freddy Krueger materialized within the woods that he had seen. He was aware of his existence and presence at this place and moment in time. He crouched and crept close to the boarded up window of the creepy cabin. Within the building, he could see the familar face of Ashley J. Williams, eyes closed as he rested in a chair. Freddy went over to the door and opened it. He was lucky that it had been unlocked. He crept closer to Ash. He felt the temptation to smite his enemy on the spot. When the claw of his right hand got near Ash's throat, it drew itself suddenly away. The gloved hand raised itself up and nearly sliced Freddy's throat. Freddy stopped it with his left hand.

"What the-?"

The glove continued its efforts to claw at Freddy. He kept pushing it away. He tried pushing it close enough to Ash to cut him, but Freddy ended up tripping on the floor. Ash continued to snore; he was a heavy sleeper. Freddy was lying on the floor, his eyes gazing at the sharp, metal claws above him. He slid against the floor toward the direction of the door. He rolled over and picked himself up. He held his right hand as he ran into the shed. There, he saw a chainsaw with a red hilt. He picked it up and considered slicing off his hand.

"No," he said to himself. "I will need this later."

Freddy threw the chainsaw outside. Carefully, Freddy removed the glove from his right hand. The hand kept moving, but it was less dangerous. He placed the glove above the door of the shed.

"Fine!" Freddy said to his hand. "I'll play by the rules!"

The hand stopped moving. Freddy considered putting the glove back on, but he decided ultimately that it was too risky at this point. He went back to the window and listened to Ash.

"Oh, Linda...no..." Ash said to himself in his sleep.

"Linda?" Freddy said. "Let's see what kind of nightmare I can give you."

Freddy used his powers to give Ash a nightmare...

_The piano within the cabin played a song that he had played for Linda. Ash looked at the necklace that he had given to Linda and began to cry. He looked outside the window in his dream and saw the headless corpse of his girlfriend rising from its burial. The head returned to the neck. Laughing, it danced to the music. At one point, it spun rapidly before jumping into the darkness of the woods. Ash looked through the window and was startled when Linda's corpse appeared._

_"Dance with me!" it said before laughing._

_Ash screamed as its hands pulled his head against the wood that boarded the windows. The head fell off._

Ash awoke from his nightmare with a scream. Freddy picked up Linda's head and threw it through the open door of the cabin. It landed in Ash's lap. Freddy closed the door quietly. He made the rest of Linda's body rise and pick up the chainsaw that he had tossed outside. They hid around the corner. He watched as Ash opened the door and ran into the toolshed, the head biting at him along the way.

"Showtime!" Freddy said to Linda's body.

Linda's body burst into the shed with the chainsaw turned on. Freddy laughed to himself as he waited outside. He could hear the machinery of the chainsaw.

"Is that torture enough, Dream Demons?"

He saw Ash emerge from the shed with the blood of his girlfriend that had splashed onto him. As Ash went back into the cabin, Freddy went over to the shed and put his glove back on his right hand.

"No funny business, this time!" he said sternly to his right hand.

Freddy felt himself dematerializing.


	3. Schedule Improvisation

As the dark woods faded out of his vision, Freddy found himself face to face with the Dream Demons once more in the dimension that he had been in before.

"Nicely done," the first said.

Freddy used his powers to see what had happened to Ash after he had left. The anguish that Ash had suffered from killing his girlfriend and cutting off his hand made him smile. He laughed when he saw Ash break a chair, causing a deer head on the wall to laugh at him.

"HA-HA-HA-HA!" Freddy cackled.

"You may now time travel and look for worthy opponents," the second said.

"I have no idea where to start. Hmm... I already know that Jason Voorhees is a worthy opponent."

"Perhaps you can pit him against others and see whether or not they are a match for him," the third said. "If they are a match for _him_, then they are a match for _you_."

"A match lit with fire would be great to use on him right now... Okay. I'll scout locations to make this picture!"

Freddy thought for a moment. He was not so familiar with murders that had taken place outside of Springwood, Ohio.

_Springwood_, he thought.

The last time that he was in Springwood, there had been a TV broadcast of a re-enactment of a massacre of some sort that had taken place in 1989. He was too busy fighting Jason at the time to watch the film. During the five years that he had been trapped in Jason's mind, however, he did, at one point, uncover a memory of Jason battling a family of cannibals. It looked like the 1970s, but Freddy never understood how Jason gotten himself to that time period. He recalled that Jason had awoken at Crystal Lake and ended up on a train to Texas. He also remembered that the cannibals were a able to fight off Jason and knock him out with a hammer. He wanted to get a good look at those cannibals again. Freddy realized that maybe _he_ was the reason Jason had been able to get to the 1970s.

_From what year am I supposed to get Jason?_ he wondered. _Fuck it. I'll just wing it__._

Freddy departed from the demonic dimension, hoping to end up where he wanted to end up.


	4. Fridays and Massacres

Thursday, September 12, 2002

In the early hours of the day, Freddy Krueger arrived at Crystal Lake. Dawn had yet to rise and people who lived nearby had yet to awaken. As much as he would have loved to give those people nightmares, he knew that he had work to do.

He wondered if Jason was dreaming about his mother, Pamela Doris Voorhees. The woman had killed her husband, Elias Voorhees, when she was pregnant with Jason. Later, when Jason was a child who was curious about his father, Pamela decided to seek a way to resurrect Elias. That was how much she loved her son. She was able to resurrect her husband after discovering the Elias had, prior to Jason's conception, found the _Necronomicon_. Pamela had suspected that Elias used the book to make himself immortal. Using the book to bring him back was easy. She brought him back, only to kill him again for being the same abusive man. She thought that he was gone for good, but he returned to life when Pamela used the book in her desperate attempt to resurrect her drowned son Jason in 1957. Elias kept his distance from her, knowing what she would do to him. For the next 35 years, he would here rumors of Jason living in the woods and slaughtering people. On Friday, November 13, 1992, he found out that Jason's body was not in its casket, all thanks to Tommy Jarvis. Tommy had brought Jason back to life unintentionally, but he managed to use a ball and chain to keep Jason in the lake. After that incident, Elias Voorhees committed suicide by cutting off his own head with a machete.

Freddy used his new powers to raise Jason's unconscious body out of the water. He had a chain wrapped around him that was attached to a ball. Freddy clawed at the air and opened a vortex. He took himself and Jason's body to another time...

* * *

Thursday, July 12, 1973

They arrived at Camp Crystal Lake. The lake appeared to be polluted.

"This lake smells like shit!" Freddy said. "Good thing _I'm_ not the one going in. Have fun, Jason. HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

He threw Jason down into the lake. Freddy clawed through the air and walked through another vortex that brought him to Texas. He saw a house near a bog. He snuck up to the side of the house and listened through the window. He saw an old man speaking to two twin brothers. He vaguely remembered the name of the old man as Jason had heard it.

"With Duncan going to Vietnam, at least we'll have one less mouth to feed," W.E. said.

"I get to kill without getting in trouble for it!" Duncan said. "This is the best birthday ever! Too bad Henry doesn't get to have as much fun."

"Bubba, I bet I could fight better in Vietnam than you ever could," Henry said. "I gotta feeling that it's worse here in Texas though, what with all the heat. So I get to do the _real_ work while you take a vacation! Leatherface and I are gonna go hunting for some meat whenever we can."

Freddy saw a man wearing a human face as a mask. He walked up to Duncan.

"Take good care of Henry," Duncan said.

With that, Duncan got in the white truck with W.E., ready to fight a war. The white truck returned later on, with only W.E. in it. W.E. went inside of the house. Freddy waited outside all night for the next day to come.

* * *

Friday, July 13, 1973

As the sun set on the next day, Freddy watched as a man who looked lost walked up to the front door. He knocked.

"Hello?" the man said. "My car broke down down the road. I would've hitchhiked, but there were no other cars passing by. Can you help me."

Henry opened the door.

"Hitchhike?" Henry said. "That sounds like fun. Why don't you run to the road and show me how you do it?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're _not_ excused! You are _food_. When we eat you, I will burp and _I_ will be excused. Leatherface! Sick him, boy!"

As the man stepped back, Leatherface appeared alongside Henry with a chainsaw. Henry held a razor in his hand. The frightened man ran into the woods, and the two brothers followed.

When they returned with the body a while later, they had Jason Voorhees with them.

* * *

Saturday, July 14, 1973

Freddy had watched as Jason bonded with the family of cannibals. When a misunderstanding arose, they ended up knocking him out with a hammer and dumping his body into the bog. When they were back inside of the house, Jason emerged and started trekking home. Freddy followed him throught the whole night.

* * *

Sunday, July 15, 1973

An idea dawned on Freddy in the early hours.

_I wonder how he'd do against that brother in Vietnam?_

Freddy opened a vortex that sucked Jason in. Freddy followed. They ended up in a jungle in Vietnam. Jason did not see Freddy; he was distracted by the sight of the American soldiers in front of him. Freddy hid behind a tree.

"Must be one of them Viet Cong," one of the soldiers said. "Shoot him!"

They aimed their guns at Jason, who ripped pulled the guns out of their arms. He ripped their arms out of their sockets and sliced the soldiers with his machete. Jason saw a man who looked identical to Henry, the man who had attacked him in Texas. Not realizing that it was Duncan, he sliced into the side of Duncan's head with his machete. Duncan still stood.

"You gook!" Duncan said. "_Nothing_ can hurt me!"

Duncan used his gun to knock out Jason. He took out a grenade and looked at it.

"This may be useful later."

As Duncan bled from his head, he got down on his knees and tasted the meat of the soldiers that had been killed. Freddy took Jason's body into a vortex.


End file.
